conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat X
Combat X is a law enforcement/federal agency reality show similar to that of COPS. Made by the same production company, Combat X features the Paranormal Control & Investigation agency and its agents, following them on calls and operations to paranormal activity, UFO reports and sightings and investigations. The show has featured several major events including UFO chases, exorcisms, spirit exterminations, crop circle investigations and the 2009 Chupacabra Mass Sighting in Puerto Rico. The show opens much like its law enforcement counterpart, COPS, and warns viewer discretion due to the show's disturbing nature. Episodes featuring exorcisms have additional warnings. Because of the sometimes disturbing scenes, the show has been rated two ratings. Some episodes are rated TV-14 while others are rated TV-MA. Episodes Guide Terminology *''EMSE'': Electro Magnetic Spiritual Entity *''DSE'': Demonic Spiritual Entity *''DBE'': Demonic Biological Entity *''EBE'': Extraterestrial Biological Entity *''UFO'': Unidentified Flying Object *''UBE'': Unidentified/Unknown Biological Entity Season One *'Episode 1': EMSE calls *'Episode 2': DSE response and extermination followed by UFO reports *'Episode 3': EMSE calls *'Episode 4': EMSE calls *'Episode 5': DSE call and exorcism *'Episode 6': UFO investigation *'Episode 7': DSE extermination *'Episode 8': EMSE calls *'Episode 9': DSE call followed by EMSE call *'Episode 10': UFO investigation *'Episode 11': Alien abduction reports *'Episode 12': UBE search *'Episode 13': EMSE calls *'Episode 14': UFO reports followed by EMSE call *'Episode 15': EMSE calls *'Episode 16': EMSE calls *'Episode 17': UFO reports *'Episode 18': UBE Bigfoot sighting call *'Episode 19': EMSE calls *'Episode 20': DSE exorcism and extermination *'Episode 21': Mass UFO sighting (New Jersey Incident & Hoax) *'Episode 22': EMSE calls *'Episode 23': DSE response and extermination *'Episode 24': EMSE calls *'Episode 25': EMSE calls *'Episode 26': Crop Circle investigation *'Episode 27': DBE investigation and DSE extermination *'Episode 28': Alien abduction report *'Episode 29': EMSE calls *'Episode 30': DSE call and extermination Season Two *'Episode 31': EMSE calls *'Episode 32': DSE exorcism and extermination *'Episode 33': Crop Circle investigation *'Episode 34': 2009 Mass Chupacabra Sighting in Puerto Rico *'Episode 35': DSE call and extermination *'Episode 36': EMSE calls *'Episode 37': Alien abduction investigation *'Episode 38': UBE search *'Episode 39': EMSE calls *'Episode 40': EMSE calls *'Episode 41': EMSE calls *'Episode 42': DSE exterminations *'Episode 43': DSE extermination *'Episode 44': UBE Chupacabra investigation *'Episode 45': EMSE calls *'Episode 46': EMSE call followed by UFO report *'Episode 47': UFO sightings *'Episode 48': Crop Circle investigation *'Episode 49': DSE call and exorcism *'Episode 50': EMSE calls *'Episode 51': DBE search and DSE extermination *'Episode 52': Alien abduction report *'Episode 53': EMSE call *'Episode 54': DSE call and exorcism *'Episode 55': DSE exterminations *'Episode 56': EMSE call *'Episode 57': UFO reports *'Episode 58': EMSE call *'Episode 59': EMSE calls *'Episode 60': DSE extermination Season Three *'Episode 61': Fort Kentucky UFO Incident *'Episode 62': DSE exorcism and extermination *'Episode 63': EMSE calls *'Episode 64': UFO sighting *'Episode 65': EMSE calls *'Episode 66': EMSE calls *'Episode 67': UFO sighting *'Episode 68': Crop Circle investigation *'Episode 69': Bigfoot search *'Episode 70': New Jersey Devil search *'Episode 71': EMSE calls *'Episode 72': DSE extermination *'Episode 73': DSE exorcism and extermination *'Episode 74': EMSE call *'Episode 75': DSE extermination *'Episode 76': UFO sighting *'Episode 77': UFO sighting *'Episode 78': Chupacabra sightings *'Episode 79': DSE extermination *'Episode 80': EMSE call followed by UFO sighting *'Episode 81': Skunk Ape hunt resulting in wild ape discovery *'Episode 82': EMSE call *'Episode 83': EMSE call *'Episode 84': DSE extermination *'Episode 85': DSE exorcism and extermination *'Episode 86': USO sighting *'Episode 87': Chupacabra sighting *'Episode 88': Bigfoot sighting *'Episode 89': DSE extermination *'Episode 90': EMSE calls Season Four *'Episode 91': Airs February 2, 2011 Documentary Movies The producers of Combat X have also released a few documentary movies, documenting in greater detail, the extremes of the paranormal. Two movies involved demonic possession and exorcism and one regarding the New Jersey Devil. Anatomy of an Exorcism Released in 2010, Anatomy of an Exorcism depicted real footage of the possession and exorcism of a woman in Ohio. While the family wanted the exorcism to be performed religiously, agents from the Paranormal Control & Investigation were present throughout the event. The documentary lasts for nearly three hours, depicting disturbing scenes and footage from the exorcism including footage of levitation and moving objects. Through the use of PCI technology, various forms of evidence are shown and replayed. Paramedics and two emergency doctors were available on scene as well and were forced to resusitate the possessed victim several times. The documentary ends with PCI agents being forced to taser and then use EM weapons to kill the demon inside the victim. The victim recovers fully. Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture